minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf
|drop = None |Damage = |spawn = Grass, in Forest Tundra and Taiga biomes |fa = Beta 1.4 |idb = 95 |ids = Wolf }}Wolves are neutral Mobs, meaning they will fight back if attacked. They are found in snowy or forest Biomes. If the Player right clicks on a wolf with Bones, then they can tame it. It takes 1-5 bones to tame a wolf. You'll know that a wolf is tamed if it has a collar around its neck, and their eyes will change as seen in the picture above. If you were to carry a piece of any type of raw meat, wolves would rotate their heads to the right and beg. If you right click on an already existing grown wolf with a Spawn Wolf, it will also produce a puppy. Feeding wolves any kind of meat (including rotten flesh) will heal the wolf, without there being any threat of poison. Breeding Giving two wolves raw meat will cause them to mate and produce a puppy. Puppies initially spawn with less than max health, and can be healed right after birth by feeding them. Tamed Wolves |Score = N/A |Damage = |drop = Nothing }} Once a wolf is tamed, it will not attack the person who tamed it, and he/she can right click on it to make it sit or stop sitting; when a tamed wolf is sitting it will stay where it is until right clicked by it's master unless it or it's master is attacked, otherwise it will stay close to it's master. Tamed wolves will also attack any mob or player that their master attacks or is attacked by. As of the Minecraft Pretty Scary Update, you can change the color of your wolves' collars (The default is red).If a tamed wolf's health is low, it will whine in plea for food. Behavior Natural wolves attack sheep, leaving behind the wool but no experience orbs. Seeing a random wool block floating around is a near-sure sign that there are wolves in the area. If you attack a wild wolf, it will turn hostile and attack you, as well as the rest of the pack. Hostile wolves cannot be tamed. You can tell that a wolf is hostile if it's eyes turn red. When you attack wild wolves and let your tamed wolves kill them, they will growl at you. History Wolves were introduced in the Beta 1.4 patch. Their breeding mechanic was added in Minecraft 1.1. Currently, unused wolf sounds are in the game's code, such as howling. Trivia *Wolves take damage if they fall from a block of 3 or higher, drowning in water, touching a cactus, catching on fire, or touching lava. When they receive damage, their tails will lower and they whimper as well. They whimper when they die. *If you had hit yourself with an arrow during a playthrough in a previous version of Minecraft, your own tamed wolf/wolves would have attacked you. *Wolves will happily follow you into the Nether. When you enter, they will join you from the Overworld. However, in the Xbox 360 Edition, wolves can NOT follow you into the Nether. *Much alike the behavior of Iron Golems, Wolves will not attack Creepers. *When tamed wolves get out of water or out of the rain, they shake all the water off themselves. * The ideal way to heal a tamed wolf is to feed it meat. The only way to figure out how much health a tamed wolf has is by looking at it while it is still. A tamed wolf at full health will have it's tail higher than it's head, and a tamed wolf near death will have a very low tail. *If a wolf gets wet, it might turn black until they are in a dry place and shake the water off, this is a lighting glitch. *Puppies cannot swim and will drown easily. *If a tamed wolf is right-clicked with a colored dye, the wolf's collar will change into the color that the player is holding (e.g. Lapis Lazuli=blue collar). *Wolf or tamed wolfs cannot go the the end/nether Gallery 200px-Wolf (Aggressive).png|A hostile wolf. Angry wolf.png|A hostile wolf looking up towards the Player. MCwolf.jpg|A neutral wolf looking at the Player. WolfMinecraft.jpg|Two wolves(Right: Tamed Wolf, Left: Un-tamed Wolf) Wolfwater.jpg|A tamed wolf shaking water off of itself. BSGHR.png|This was the WIP wolf skin Wolves (Dyed Collars).png|Three wolves with dyed collars 2013-01-26_16.04.53.png|A wolf in the Nether puppy wolf mc.png|A side view of a puppy Minecraft wolf family!.png|A family of wolves, including a puppy. Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Characters Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Utility